


Of Distractions and Collaborations

by bwiyomi



Series: You're Pretty [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwiyomi/pseuds/bwiyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon was all about focus. But then you came along and unknowingly screwed things up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Distractions and Collaborations

Lee Jihoon wasn't one to be distracted easily. He was a man of focus, a man who knew when it was time to stop being a daydreaming shit (not mentioning names) and concentrate. Even when he had zero inspiration to work with, he still managed to pull out some miracle because he was able to focus on something 100%.

So to be honest, he kind of hated you right now.

There you were sitting in front of him looking like you just stepped out of heaven with an angelic purpose. You had your earphones tucked in your ears, mouthing lyrics to what he guessed was "Heaven's Door" (ironically), because you swore that you weren't going to distract him. But he thought you were a freaking liar since your mere presence proved to be the biggest yet greatest pest to his existence.

" _Running for the horizon_ ", you sang softly, " _And when we get there, we can seize the dawn and leave the dark behind_ "

He took a sharp inhale. He should've seen this coming but oh my, it didn't not ease the impact. 

"Yah, can you not?" _Can you not be an angel, please, you're killing me._

You heard his voice slightly over the gentle vocals of Eric Nam and smirked at him. 

_And at the end of the road, you’ll come back I want to know, all we’ve said and all we’ve done_

" _Would you stand right there with me?_ "

Dear Lord Almighty. 

He tried to cover up his flustered expression with a frigid glare but man, was it hard with the way you were gazing at him. A teasing sparkle glinted your eyes and a genuine upward curve of your lips just softened his heart. His failure turned him into a melted puddle of emotions.

Disgusting.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be a distraction", he sighed.

"Yeah but the song was too good to not sing it"

He scoffed. "You practically say that about every song"

You shrugged. "What can I say? I have great taste in music so every song is amazing!"

He glanced upward at the ceiling, as if looking through it and directly at God.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

You reached across the table and lightly shoved him. A giggle escaped you when you watch his annoyance make a crease with his brows.

"You know you love me"

He opened his mouth to retaliate that comment but the way you suddenly went rigid in your chair caused him to drop what he was going to say.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh my God, it came up!" you squealed. Your eyes were widened with excitement. "LISTEN, LISTEN!!"

You yanked off one of your earbuds and shoved it in his ear.

"What are you —"

"Shhh!!"

He heard the familiar acoustic sounds of Amber's collab with Eric Nam. Seriously, what was with you and freaking Eric Nam? Yet you looked so content as the guitar sounds were leading to Eric's opening lyrics that he didn't want to crush your heart with his rudeness.

However, he wasn't really complaining. I mean, you basically had your entire upper body leaning over the table, so close to him. Your breath was held with anticipation with your lips slightly parted. So kissable.

" _When I first walked in the room / I saw your face / Baby girl I was so amazed_ ", he sang along to the lyrics, much to your surprise. " _I caught you smiling back at me / But I didn’t know what to say_ "

A large grin overtook your face when you saw an embarrassed tint of pink flush his pale cheeks but it only got worse when he heard you slip into Amber's part.

" _Hey now baby boy (yeah yeah) / Don’t you know (yeah yeah) / I’m ready for you you you / Now boy what you gonna do_ "

And so that was how it was for three minutes and thirteen seconds, him interjecting in a few of your lines a few times to follow Eric and you joining him when both of them sang in a melody. But even if with song being over, your constant begging made him drag himself into another song.

"Another Eric Nam song?"

"I have a playlist, Jihoon"

"Dedicated to him?"

"He has my heart"

He made a face that caused you just burst out laughing.

He kind of wanted to capture that moment. This moment. He wanted to film from the beginning of when you tagged along with him to go to the café to now, with your head thrown back in pure joyous laughter. He had a lot of moments like this with you but this one, this one was different. It made him feel... floaty. 

He wanted to tell you that. He wasn't one to vocally nor even physically show his emotions too much but the urge was there. Plus, how would you react if he did tell you? He should tell you now.

"All right, pick a good one"

Maybe later.

The notebook that was supposed to be at this point filled with new lyrics was left glaringly empty. At a normal time, he'd panic because this wasn't supposed to happen. How the hell would he explain to the others as to why, for the first time, he had nothing to present them?

But this wasn't a normal time.

Now, Lee Jihoon wasn't one to be distracted easily. He was a man of concentration, a man who knew when to tell someone to back the hell up when they were interrupting his musical flow and tell them to go away. All the previous times portrayed by the songs he filled up before this certain page could safely confirm this fact. 

However, with your fluttering eyelashes and your sparkly eyes filled with happiness, Lee Jihoon became a ditzy little shit for you.

**Author's Note:**

> god Bless™ Eric Nam
> 
> { series also available on my [tumblr](http://sebuntansonyeondan.tumblr.com) and on my [wattpad](http://wattpad.com/aegyoland) }


End file.
